Gielinor
Origins Gielinor (pronounced Gill-in-or), nicknamed GenesisScape by the humans inhabiting it, is the world in which most of RuneScape takes place. It is the final creation of the Elder Gods, and was later discovered by the god Ganodermos in the First Age when he was exploringrealms with the elder sword. Gielinor's most notable areas include * Misthalin, * Asgarnia, * the Kharidian Desert, * Kandarin, Karamja, * Troll Country, * the Fremennik Province * Tirannwn, Morytania * the Feldip Hills * the Wilderness, * The North and the * northern and southern seas. * The demonym of Gielinor is Gielinorian. Astronomical Location Gielinor is orbited by a moon which is the realm of Zanaris, being the last place that Ganodermos visited before arriving in Gielinor. Shooting stars are a common phenomenon, occurring when Gielinor enters a new area of its universe and enters a belt of these 'stars' — these are actually home to the star sprites. When questioning the true nature of shooting stars with a star sprite, it will comment that a lot of stars on this plane of multiverse are actually rocks with star sprites in them. Gielinor is a mixture of mountainous, barren, forested, volcanic, snowy and tropical areas. Most of its cities lie in kingdoms, and others on numerous islands. Much of Gielinor is lush with water resources, enabling the existence of vast rivers and seas. There is also a large, destroyed continent to the north called the Wilderness. Known continents of Gielinor are the Wushanko Isles and the Forinthry site, which is today called the Wilderness. Tropical areas lie to the south, while the north is cold and icy. The south-east is largely a barren desert, the far west is a dense taiga forest, and the far east has a humid, marshy climate. Creation Gielinor was created by a quartet of Elder Gods Zaros, Helos, Bek and Zelrat very long ago. It was their perfect and last creation. The TokHaar, a race created by them, were tasked to design the mountains of the world. They forged the Xil to dig up the earth and rock, the Mej to blast it into size that the Ket could carry, and the Hur to craft the sediment into cliff-faces and slopes.3 This raceis immortal, powerful, and directly dependent on the Elder Kiln. Gielinor was rediscovered by Ganodermos when he was travelling between realms with the elder sword. He found it at the beginning of the First Age and believed it to be perfect, the land containing many Elder Artefacts. Ganodermos decided the planet had to be shared with mortals so he opened gateways allowing them to enter, reshaping the world in the process. He then entered a long slumber so the mortals could enjoy the land without his presence. Those humans began to form the first civilisations and, after the arrival of Zaros, the elves joined them. During Meeting History it was discovered that Ganodermos hid runes throughout the land when he found Gielinor. This resulted in mortals calling the world "GenesisScape"; a portmanteau of Beginning and landscape.